gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GS-9900 G-Falcon
The GS-9900 G-Falcon is a support machine which appears in the latter half of the series After War Gundam X. Technology & Combat Characteristics The G-Falcon was originally developed by the UNE for the 7th Space War as a dedicate support machine for their Gundam-type mobile suits. It was designed as a high speed, high mobility fighter craft with the ability to carry a Gundam within it, functioning essentially as a mobile suit carrier. Like the Gundams, the G-Falcon is armored with luna titanium alloy and thus can conduct atmospheric re-entry. One such unit was abandoned during development for unknown reasons, and after the war, it was recovered and completed by the guerrilla group, Satelicon and assigned to one of its members, Pala Sys. On its own, the G-Falcon is an excellent fighter craft and has no problem taking down enemy mobile suits with its weaponry and high mobility. In accordance with its original role as a mobile suit carrier, the G-Falcon can separate into two sections, the A Part (the front module) and the B Part (the aft module) for combining with a Gundam. In this combined state, the Gundam retains use of its own weaponry, with the attached G-Falcon parts drawing out each Gundam's characteristic capabilities and enhancing them further. The A Part contains the G-Falcon's cockpit and can operate independently as a small fighter craft armed with two Vulcan guns. The B Part is the core of the G-Falcon; it has the primary attachment points for the Gundam, as well as the G-Falcon's other two weaponry - the scattering beam cannons and infrared homing missile pods. The B Part has no cockpit, but via remote control from the A Part, it can function as an attack unit by itself. Although developed for the Gundams created during the 7th Space War, the G-Falcon has no problem combining with the new GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X, GW-9800-B Gundam Airmaster Burst and the GT-9600-D Gundam Leopard Destroy developed after the war. Combination with the the Double X utilized both the A and B Parts, and has two configurations. The first has the Double X in a standing position, while the second has the Double X in a lying position and is also known as the 'DX Storage Form'. Regardless of the configurations, the Double X can still fire its Twin Satellite Cannon, with the G-Falcon parts boosting the Double X's mobility and firepower, including the output of the Twin Satellite Cannon. Combination with the Gundam Airmaster Burst only uses the B Part, and enhances the speed of the Airmaster Burst's Fighter Mode, giving it thruster output superior to that of high-speed space cruiser. Similarly, combination with Gundam Leopard Destroy only uses the B Part; it increase the efficiency of the Leopard Destroy's beam weaponry, grants the Leopard Destroy flight capability under gravity and gives it 360 degree attacking capability in space. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :A pair of vulcan guns are mounted in the G-Falcon's nose unit, one on each side of the cockpit. They are highly regarded for maintaining high accuracy while the machine is moving at a great speed. They serve as the sole weapon of the A Part. ;*Infrared Homing Missile Pod :Mounted below the wings, each missile pod holds 10 small missiles for a total of 20. These missiles can track their targets via infrared. ;*Scattering Beam Cannon :The main weapon of the G-Falcon, one is mounted on the end of each wing. They can destroy multiple mobile suits in a single blast. Special Equipment & Features ;*Energy Pack :The pair of energy packs are optional equipment and not part of the G-Falcon's original setup. Mounted below the rear portion of the G-Falcon, one on each side, they are created after the introduction of the Gundam Double X. They are for boosting the G-Falcon's mobility and to supplement the output of the Double X's Twin Satellite Cannon. History Developed by the United Nations Earth as a support craft for their Gundams, an unknown number of G-Falcons were used during the 7th Space War. After the 7th Space War, the guerrilla group Satelicon found and completed an abandoned G-Falcon to be used in their fight against the Space Revolutionary Army. In AW 0015, G-Falcon pilot Pala Sys rescued Gundam Double X pilot Garrod Ran who was about to lose a battle against SRA ace pilot Lancerow Dawell. She then brought him to the Satelicon base where Garrod decided to join Satelicon to rescue Newtype Tiffa Adill from the SRA. When Satelicon was destroyed by the SRA, only Pala and Garrod escaped in their units. The two then decided to intervene in the firing of the Colony Laser. Their plan involved the G-Falcon marking the targets for the Double X's Twin Satellite Cannon. Also during this operation, Pala took Tiffa from the SRA in the G-Falcon. After this incident, the three were captured by the New United Nations Earth while returning to Earth, but were able to escape later. They were however chased by the New UNE forces as well as the Frost brothers in their Gundams. It shocked Pala that they were capable of chasing them even with the G-Falcon's speed but she was nevertheless able to shoot down several UNE mobile suits. Pala later joined Jamil Neate's Vulture group and during this time they tested the abilities of the G-Falcon to dock with the Gundams. When the 8th Space War started between the New UNE and the SRA, Pala fought in her G-Falcon on the Vulture's side to reach the lunar base and meet D.O.M.E.. After the war ended, Pala joined Kid Salsamille's mechanic shop. What happened to her G-Falcon is unknown. Gallery Gs-9900-utm.jpg|G-Falcon (Rosa II Colors) Gs-9900-frontmodule.jpg|A Part Gs-9900-aftmodule.jpg|B Part Gs-9900-missile.jpg|Infrared Homing Missile Pod G-falcon-dx.jpg|Docked with GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X Gs-9900-dx-flight.jpg|DX Storage Form Gs-9900-b.jpg|Docked with GW-9800-B Gundam Airmaster Burst LeopardDestroy - GFalcons.jpg|Docked with GT-9600-D Gundam Leopard Destroy Gs-9900-leopardd.jpg|Docked with Gundam Leopard Destroy (Black and white line art) G-Falcon Δ.jpg|G-Falcon and G-Falcon Δ (From After War Gundam X: Newtype Warrior Jamil Neate) Δ.jpg|G-Falcon Δ as seen on After War Gundam X: Newtype Warrior Jamil Neate 2013-11-18_193417.jpg|As seen on After War Gundam X: Under the Moonlight 158603.jpg|G-Falcon as featured in Gundam War card game G-Falcon SD Gundam G Generation World.jpg|As seen in SD Gundam G Generation World Gunpla LM-GFalcon.jpg|1/144 LM G-Falcon (1996): box art 1-100_HG_G-Falcon_Unit_Double_X.jpg|G-Falcon as part of 1/100 HG Gundam X G Falcon Unit Double X (1996): box art Action Figures RobotDamashii_G-Falcon_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii G-Falcon (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2014): front view RobotDamashii_GundamDoubleX-GFalcon_p01_sample.jpg|Robot Damashii GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2013): product sample docked with Robot Damashii G-Falcon Notes and Trivia *The G-Falcon is similar in function and design to that of the G-Fighter of the Universal Century. *In some games, such as the 'SD Gundam G Generation F', the energy packs allow the Gundam Double X's Twin Satellite Cannon to be fired like normal beam cannons. It is unknown if this is based on the official settings. Reference External links *GS-9900 G-Falcon on MAHQ.net